Meu amor tem uma cor
by Demetria Blackwell
Summary: • E ela é cinza. :: SasuHina :: ONE-SHOT :: Para Psycho Itachi ::


- • -

**Meu amor tem uma cor**

- • -

_Se você está esperando uma história feliz como em um conto de fadas, pode esquecer._

_Se você está esperando uma história dramática, acho que você não ira gostar._

_Mais, se você procura uma história no qual os personagens não são perfeitos, todos têm seus erros, onde a história não é bonita, sem sangue ou perdas, mais com seu lado bom e seu lado ruim, como a vida é de verdade. Sinta-se em casa._

_Nossa história não é como em um conto de fadas no qual os personagens principais tiveram seu destino traçado antes mesmo de nascer, nada disso. Mudamos nosso destino e assim nos encontramos._

_Não foi amor a primeira vista e não teve vilões para atrapalhar. Só teve **outro **amor que nos uniu._

_Ela gostava de outro e ele não sabia ao menos da existência dela. Fato. _

_Eu sabia de sua existência e fingia não notá-la. Fato._

_Eu quase a perdi por pura falta de coragem. Fato._

_Quando ela soube que o garoto que ela amava gostava de outra, eu conseguia ver em seus olhos que sua alma estava em frangalhos e ninguém queria colher seus pedaços e montá-los novamente. Eu a observava em silêncio. Eu não ia lá ajuda - lá. Queria poder sentar ao seu lado e confortá-la em meus braços, falar palavras doces e afanar-lhe os cabelos azulados. _

**_Não fui juntar seus pedaços._**

_Quando ele passava por entre as pessoas com sua namorada, estampando um grande sorriso no rosto, eu sabia que por dentro ela estava chorando. Forçava seu melhor sorriso e agia como se estivesse tudo bem._

**_No seu coração começava uma sangria desatada._**

_Quando estava sozinha, longe dos olhos da sociedade eu a via chorar. Naruto era como o herói de seus olhos. Eu não. Sakura estava com Naruto e ela queria estar no lugar dela._

**_Ela nunca desejou o mal para eles._**

_Eu admirava isso nela. O amor de verdade é assim. Se não podia fazê-lo feliz, deixava que outra pessoa faria isso no lugar dela. Seu amor não era egoísta._

**_Mais o meu era._**

_ Eu sempre a observei de longe, sem coragem de chegar perto dela. Era como se fosse um arco-íris, só podia ser apreciada de longe, pois se chegar perto, pode se evanescer no ar._

_Tão bela quanto uma boneca. Pele branca e imaculada. Olhos de vidro banhados em neve. Cabelos lisos e cheirosos. _

**_Sem alma. Sem coração. Só mais uma peça em exposição._**

_Ela estava cada dia mais triste e ninguém aparecia para ajuda - lá. Por que ainda não fui lá e estendi minha mão para ela voltar a se levantar, guiar-lhe o caminho e chegar à felicidade?_

**_Por que eu era covarde._**

- Oto-san. O almoço já está pronto. – Falou docemente minha pequena filha de cinco anos, correndo em minha direção e se sentando ao meu lado no sofá. Pele branca, cabelos negros e lisos. Olhos? Brancos acinzentados. Tão belos como a lua que brilhava no esplendor noturno.

- Já vou Yuki-chan. – Nome bonito não? Significa neve. Como os olhos _dela. _

- Hai! – E lá se foi ela em direção a cozinha.

_Eu **era** um covarde._

_Fui eu que juntei todos os pedaços dela. _

_Fui eu que ajudei a se levantar a achar o caminho na escuridão._

_Meu amor egoísta teve algum sucesso, no entanto._

Fui até os jardins da mansão Uchiha e sentei-me em uma cadeira perto da farta mesa de almoço que foi posta aqui fora. Olhei para minha esposa que estava senda perto de uma cerejeira, **Hinata.** Estava linda, como sempre, contando uma história qualquer para minha filha. Posso dizer que agora sou completo.

Mudei meu destino. Mudei meus atos é hoje eu consegui o que eu queria e muito tempo. Eu tenho a prova viva disso. Nossa pequena Uchiha Yuki. Se eu fosse definir o que sinto gora, só uma frase diria:

_"Pois do amor do branco e do preto, nasceu o cinza."_

_- _• -

_Yo minna! \o/_

_Estou até agora tentando entender de onde surgiu isso. o.o_

_Estava escrevendo uma outra fic sobre esse shipper e do nada me veio essa idéia, absurda. o.ò_

_Detalhes ú.ù_

_Essa fanfic é um pequeno presente para a dona **Luli-chan, **ou mais popularmente conhecida como Psycho Itachi._

_Por quê? Simples. Pois ela foi tão fofa comigo nos últimos dias :3 (Tirem os olhos dela. É minha ¬¬)_

_E também ela está me ajudando a procurar minha pequena tarja preta ú.ù A coitada sumiu o.o_

_Luliii! \o/ Você sabe que está no meu coração né? Aquele que fica entre meus peitos inexistentes x3_

_Amo todos vocês que tiveram a paciência de ler isso e (Propaganda infame) quero reviews :B_

P.S: Odiei essa fic ¬¬ A Luli merecia coisa melhor ú.ú'


End file.
